Fluid streams such as air and gas streams often carry particulate material therein. In many instances, it is desirable to remove some or all of the particulate material from the fluid stream. For example, air intake streams to the cabins of motorized vehicles, to engines for motorized vehicles, or to power generation equipment; gas streams directed to gas turbines; and, air streams to various combustion furnaces, often include particulate material therein. In the case of cabin air filters it is desirable to remove the particulate matter for comfort of the passengers and/or for aesthetics. With respect to air and gas intake streams to engines, gas turbines and combustion furnaces, it is desirable to remove the particulate material because it can cause substantial damage to the internal workings to the various mechanisms involved.
In other instances, production gases or off gases from industrial processes or engines may contain particulate material therein. Before such gases can be, or should be, discharged through various downstream equipment and/or to the atmosphere, it may be desirable to obtain a substantial removal of particulate material from those streams.
A variety of fluid filter arrangements have been developed for particulate removal. For reasons that will be apparent from the following descriptions, improvements have been desired for arrangements developed to serve this purpose.
A general understanding of some of the basic principles and problems of air filter design can be understood by consideration of the following types of media: surface loading media; and, depth media. Each of these types of media has been well studied, and each has been widely utilized. Certain principles relating to them are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,476;
5,238,474; and 5,364,456. The complete disclosures of these three patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In general, for any given application, filter design has typically concerned a trade off of features designed for high filter efficiency and features designed to achieve high capacity (i.e. long filter lifetime). The "lifetime" of a filter is typically defined according to a selected limiting pressure drop across the filter. That is, for any given application, the filter will typically be considered to have reached its lifetime of reasonable use, when the pressure buildup across the filter has reached some defined level for that application or design. Since this buildup of pressure is a result of load, for systems of equal efficiency a longer life is typically directly associated with higher capacity.
Efficiency is the propensity of the media to trap, rather than pass, particulates. It should be apparent that typically the more efficient a filter media is at removing particulates from a gas flow stream, in general the more rapidly the filter media will approach the "lifetime" pressure differential (assuming other variables to be held constant).
Paper filter elements are widely used forms of surface loading media. In general, paper elements comprise dense mats of cellulose fibers oriented across a gas stream carrying particulate material. The paper is generally constructed to be permeable to the gas flow, and to also have a sufficiently fine pore size and appropriate porosity to inhibit the passage of particles greater than a selected size therethrough. As the gases (fluids) pass through the filter paper, the upstream side of the filter paper operates through diffusion and interception to capture and retain selected sized particles from the gas (fluid) stream. The particles are collected as a dust cake on the upstream side of the filter paper. In time, the dust cake also begins to operate as a filter, increasing efficiency. This is sometimes referred to as "seasoning," i.e., development of an efficiency greater than initial efficiency.
A simple filter design such as that described above is subject to at least two types of problems. First, a relatively simple flaw, i.e. rupture of the paper, results in failure of the system. Secondly, when particulate material rapidly builds up on the upstream side of the filter, as a thin dust cake or layer, it eventually substantially blinds off or occludes portions of the filter to the passage of fluid therethrough. Thus, while such filters are relatively efficient, they are not generally associated with long lifetimes of use, especially if utilized in an arrangement involving the passage of large amounts of fluid therethrough, with substantial amounts of particulate material at or above a "selected size" therein; "selected size" in this context meaning the size at or above which a particle is effectively stopped by, or collected within, the filter.
Various methods have been applied to increase the "lifetime" of surface-loaded filter systems, such as paper filters. One method is to provide the media in a pleated construction, so that the surface area of media encountered by the gas flow stream is increased relative to a flat, non-pleated construction. While this increases filter lifetime, it is still substantially limited. For this reason, surface-loaded media has primarily found use in applications wherein relatively low velocities through the filter media are involved, generally not higher than about 20-30 feet per minute and typically on the order of about 10 feet per minute or less. The term "velocity" in this context is the average velocity through the media (i.e., flow volume.div.media area).
In general, as air flow velocity is increased through a pleated paper media, filter life is decreased by a factor proportional to the square of the velocity. Thus, when a pleated paper, surface loaded, filter system is used as a particulate filter for a system that requires substantial flows of air, a relatively large surface area for the filter media is needed. For example, a typical cylindrical pleated paper filter element of an over-the-highway diesel truck will be about 9-15 inches in diameter and about 12-24 inches long, with pleats about 1-2 inches deep. Thus, the filtering surface area of media (one side) is typically 37 to 275 square feet.
In many applications, especially those involving relatively high flow rates, an alternative type of filter media, sometimes generally referred to as "depth" media, is used. A typical depth media comprises a relatively thick tangle of fibrous material. Depth media is generally defined in terms of its porosity, density or percent solids content. For example, a 2-3% solidity media would be a depth media mat of fibers arranged such that approximately 2-3% of the overall volume comprises fibrous materials (solids), the remainder being air or gas space.
Another useful parameter for defining depth media is fiber diameter. If percent solidity is held constant, but fiber diameter (size) is reduced, pore size is reduced; i.e. the filter becomes more efficient and will more effectively trap smaller particles.
A typical conventional depth media filter is a deep, relatively constant (or uniform) density, media, i.e. a system in which the solidity of the depth media remains substantially constant throughout its thickness. By "substantially constant" in this context, it is meant that only relatively minor fluctuations in density, if any, are found throughout the depth of the media. Such fluctuations, for example, may result from a slight compression of an outer engaged surface, by a container in which the filter media is positioned.
Gradient density depth media arrangements have been developed. Some such arrangements are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,476; 5,238,474; and 5,364,456. In general, a depth media arrangement can be designed to provide "loading" of particulate materials substantially throughout its volume or depth. Thus, such arrangements can be designed to load with a higher amount of particulate material, relative to surface-loaded systems, when full filter lifetime is reached. However, in general the tradeoff for such arrangements has been efficiency, since, for substantial loading, a relatively low solids media is desired. Gradient density systems such as those in the patents referred to above, have been designed to provide for substantial efficiency and longer life. In some instances, surface-loading media is utilized as a "polish" filter in such arrangements.